


Your Body Is Holy And I'm Going To Worship You.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [27]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Top Ian, Unsafe Sex, ian worships mickey's body, it's what mickey deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Request:THEY GET OUT OF PRISON AND IAN WORSHIPS MICKEYS BODY AND TREATS HIM THE WAY HE DESERVES WITH LOTS OF SMUT. I JUST REALLY THINK MICKEY DESERVES TO BE SQUIRMING ON A TONGUE WHENEVER HE PLEASES.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150823
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155





	Your Body Is Holy And I'm Going To Worship You.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: valeskaheart.  
> Twitter: gallavichheart.

"I can't believe you're finally home with me." Ian whispered, kissing Mickey's neck.

Mickey smiled and ran his fingers through Ian's hair, "Did you miss me or my ass?"

Ian laughed against his skin, "Missed both."

Mickey hummed as Ian continued kissing his neck, sucking and biting his skin to mark it the way that Ian had always loved doing.

"Ian, fuck. Don't start shit that you won't finish."

Ian laughed and pulled back, "We have the house to ourselves, Mick. I plan on taking my time with you. I plan on making you feel good in all the ways I could never do in prison."

Mickey whimpered, "Fuck, Ian. Then get to it and stop teasing."

Ian grinned, "I have all the time this weekend to take care of you. I made sure everyone got out."

"Excuse me?"

Ian chuckled, "No one is going to be home this weekend. They're all staying somewhere else because I told them if they're here this weekend they're going to hear nothing but your moans of pleasure as I fuck you over and over."

"Ian! You didn't fucking say that!"

Ian just smirked, "I may or may not have."

'You fucking-"

Ian kissed Mickey stopping whatever it was that Mickey was going to say.

Mickey melted instantly and grabbed on to Ian's shoulders as Ian pushed him down on to the bed and hovered over him.

"Going to strip you down and worship this body of yours." Ian whispered, kissing Mickey's neck, hands running up the front of his shirt.

"Stop teasing, Gallagher. Been too long since we've gotten to do this and I don't want to wait anymore."

Ian pulled back, "Whatever you want, baby."

"Fuck off."

Ian laughed, "Sit up, Mick."

Mickey did as he said and let Ian take his shirt off before kissing him again.

Mickey was being pressed down into the mattress as Ian got comfortable between Mickey's legs.

"Need to get your pants off." Ian groaned, "Hold on."

"Get your shit off too, Ian. I'll take you up on being worshiped but I still want to see you naked, bitch."

Ian grinned, "If that's what you want."

Ian took Mickey's pants and boxers off before taking every article of his own clothing off. Their clothes were scattered all over the floor but neither of them cared at the moment.

"This is what I want." Ian groaned, "You naked and spread out underneath me." 

Mickey squirmed on the bed, "Ian."

"I'm working on it, Mickey. Be patient."

He moved down and settled between Mickey's legs and placed kisses up the inside of his soft thighs, something he hadn't been able to do when they were locked up.

"Don't you be quiet, Mickey. We're here alone and I want to hear you."

Mickey bit his lip, "I won't be quiet when you actually do something you twat."

Ian grinned, "I got you, Mickey. Just wanted to take my time with you, angel."

"Stop with the nicknames!"

Ian laughed and bit down softly on Mickey's thighs causing Mickey to gasp.

"Gallagher!"

Ian hummed against his skin and finally spit on his palm and wrapped it around Mickey's cock causing the dark-haired boy to groan.

"Fucking finally." Mickey groaned, "Get to work."

Ian licked his lips and took the head of Mickey's cock into his mouth and went down as far as he could, squeezing the bottom of Mickey's shaft.

"Oh god." Mickey groaned, "Fuck yeah."

Ian hummed and closed his eyes as he continued moving his head up and down Mickey's cock.

He took his hands and spread Mickeys' legs open a bit more as he shuffled closer to cause Mickey's cock go back his throat a little bit.

"Oh my god." Mickey groaned, "Yes!"

He tossed his head back and grabbed on to Ian's head to push him down just a bit.

"Oh fuck." Mickey groaned, "Keep going, Ian, doing so good."

Ian looked up to see Mickey's head tilted back, veins from his neck bulging out just a bit and the love bites standing out against his beautiful skin.

Ian's own cock was hard and leaking between his legs but he wanted to focus on Mickey and making him feel good before he finally got his cock inside the boy.

He pulled off slowly and pressed his tongue against the slit of Mickey's cock and groaned at the taste of the pre-cum on his tongue, "Fucking love you, Mickey."

"Ian." Mickey groaned, "Love you too but you're being a fucking tease."

Ian chuckled and pulled away to lick his lips. He slid up Mickey's body so he could kiss Mickey again, their tongues moving together, teeth clashing as the two seemed to just melt together.

Bare skin pressed against bare skin, spread out on a giant bed with no one to worry about. There were no cops outside the door, there was no one in the house to tell them to be quiet.

It was just them.

The way the two had been wanting it to be for so long.

"I want you to do me a favor, Mick." Ian hummed, licking up Mickey's throat.

"Ian, I swear to God-"

"Roll over." Ian instructed, "Going to make you feel good another way."

He pulled back and watched as Mickey rolled over on his stomach groaning at the sight of Mickeys' ass on display. He ran his hands down Mickey's back and cupped his ass.

"Jesus, fuck. Do something." Mickey ordered, wiggling his ass.

Ian grinned and moved up so he could start placing kisses down Mickey's back as his hands continued massaging Mickey's ass.

Mickey was biting the pillow as Ian's mouth finally bit down on his ass, "Ian, oh god."

Ian smirked and used his fingers to spread Mickey open. He spit at the top of his ass and then used his tongue to use the spit as lube up against Mickey.

"Oh my god." Mickey groaned, "Jesus fucking Christ."

He tried pushing his ass back but Ian was holding him down by his ass.

Ian pushed his face closer until his nose was between Mickey's cheeks as he continued working his tongue on Mickey; running his tongue in small circles, flattening his tongue and licking him roughly with thick licks.

"Fucking hell." Mickey cursed.

Ian smirked because he could feel Mickey's legs shaking, could sense how hard he was. and knew the pressure of the mattress on Mickey's cock. 

But he was going to make Mickey come close to falling apart before fucking him the way he has been wanting to since the day Mickey walked through that cell door.  
He slowly pushed his tongue inside of Mickey instantly feeling Mickey clench around his tongue.

Mickey raised his hips a bit so he could push back and Ian groaned against him.

"Mickey, holy shit."

He squeezed Mickey's ass then moved his hand down between his legs to cup Mickeys' balls in his hands.

"Ian, I'm going to fucking cum if you keep that up."

Ian grinned and placed a kiss to Mickey's ass, "Want me to fuck you, Mick? I'll eat you out some more and get you nice and loose before putting my cock in you like I know you want."

Mickey let out a breathless gasp when he felt Ian's mouth up against him again. He was going to lose his fucking mind. His cock was up off the mattress but Ian had one hand wrapped around it as he continued licking him, fucking him with his tongue.

Mickey was going to die but he couldn't think of a better way to go than by Ian's mouth.

His mouth was open letting out groans and breathless pants as Ians' tongue moved in and out of him. He couldn't breathe and he could only imagine how Ian was feeling right now.

Ian was feeling incredible. He was harder than shit, his face was stained with saliva as he continued eating Mickey out and he was on cloud nine.

"Ian." Mickey begged, "Fucking need you. Please just get inside of me." 

Ian groaned and pulled away so he could wrap his hand around his own cock and soak it with his damp hand, "Want me to get some lube?"

Mickey shook his head and put his ass in the air with his upper body still on the mattress, "Just fuck me, Ian. Just need to feel you." 

Ian cursed under his breath but moved closer behind Mickey and grabbed his hip as his other hand directed his cock to Mickey's ass, "You ready?"

"Fuck me now god damn it."

Ian was going to laugh but Mickey pushed back on his cock so hard that every inch went inside of him and his ass was pressed up against Ian's stomach.

Mickey choked on his groan and started scratching at the sheets, "Oh my god, Ian."

He felt so full and he couldn't fucking breathe properly.

Ian's grip on Mickey's hips tightened as he felt Mickey clench and unclench around him, "I need to move or I'm going to cum right now, Mickey."

"Do it, asshole. Fuck me."

And so Ian did.

Both boys were being loud, the bed was hitting the wall and the sound of skin against skin was echoing around their room.

Mickey felt unbelievable at the feeling of Ian giving it to him so hard.

"You're the fucking best." Ian grunted, "Love you so much."

"Ian, I can't-"

Ian just kept talking, "Going to worship you for the rest of our lives, Mickey."

He let out a deep grunt as he pushed back into Mickey.

Mickey was biting the sheets and pushing back with each thrust. Ian's cock was hitting him in that spot over and over that had Mickey's skin tingling.

Mickey was clenching around Ian so tight that Ian was surprised that he hadn't fucking exploded yet.

"Ian, I'm going to fucking cum." Mickey gasped.

"Do it, baby. Cum for me."

Mickey cried out and clenched around Ian so tight that Ian fucking lost it.

Just as Mickey whined and came all over the bed, Ian gasped and came deep inside of Mickey; his hands gripping Mickey's waist so tight.

"Jesus fuck." Ian groaned.

He slowly pulled out and watched as Mickey collapsed to his stomach. He smiled and kissed Mickey's back before moving up and collapsing right beside him.

"Going to worship you more later so you better get some sleep."

Mickey snorted into the pillow, "You're a dumbass and my ass is sore."

Ian grinned and ran his hand down to squeeze his ass, "Want a shower?"

"That sounds nice but there's no use."

"Why not? We're gross and sticky."

"Because after this nap, we're going to go at it again. We have the house to ourselves this weekend and we have time to make up for, Gallagher."

Ian grinned, "Fine with me, Mickey, but remember this is all about you." 

"Hey, if you want to spoil me then I'm not complaining, Ian."

"Course you're not you little shit."

Mickey laughed, "Get some sleep you asshole."

The two fell asleep cuddled up in their own mess for a couple hours.

Mickey woke up to Ian hovering over his back, kissing his neck, his back and gripping his ass.

"Get to worshiping, Gallagher."

And Ian did all weekend up until two p.m. Monday evening when the front door busted open and Debbie's voice carried through the house.


End file.
